


of flowers and the rain

by mihashis



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihashis/pseuds/mihashis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I heard her remark, astonished, “he is in love with me.”</p><p>She was gravely, humorously mistaken.</p><p>I was in love with Gatsby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of flowers and the rain

He sat down on the other side of the room, intently watching the clock.

I wanted to kiss him so much, kiss him just to calm his nerves. The desire was overwhelming.

“I can’t wait all day,” Gatsby began.

He got up, quickly arranged his belongings, and headed straight for the door. I had to stop him. “Don’t be silly; it’s just two minutes to four.”

He sat down miserably, as if I had pushed him, and simultaneously there was the sound of a motor turning into my lane.

“Stay right here,” I told him. I went out into the yard to welcome Daisy. After some pleasant conversation, we walked inside and into the living room. To my overwhelming surprise, it was deserted.

I heard her remark, astonished, “he is in love with me.”

She was gravely, humorously mistaken.

I was in love with Gatsby.

Sadly, the object of my desires, the beautiful centerpiece of all my affection, the one who watched me from his window, the one who sent me an invitation he had never sent before, had his intentions set on someone else.

That someone was standing in my living room, gawking at the flowers that had been all brought solely for her. I couldn’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy prick my heart, for I wished those flowers had all been for me. It seems that Gatsby still held some semblance of a special home in his heart for me, however. He did, after all, repair the laughable excuse of a garden I had.

She turned her head from the flowers as there was a light dignified knocking at the front door. I went out and opened it. Gatsby, dripping wet with his hands plunged like weights in his coat pockets, was standing in a puddle of water glaring tragically into my eyes.

Despite his current condition, he still managed to look impeccable.

With his hands in his coat pockets, he brushed by me into the hall, turned sharply as if he were on a wire, and disappeared into the living room. It wasn’t a bit funny anymore. The man was now out of my reach, in the hands of Daisy, ready to mold to her desires.

I could feel the pent up jealousy make some miraculous transformation into anger. Aware of the loud beating of my own heart, I pulled the door to against the increasing rain.

I walked out into the rain, and looked up into the sky. It was crying. Crying for me, crying for Gatsby.

I too, cried, for Gatsby was never meant to be mine.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS LITERALLY FODDER TO POST ON THIS ACCOUNT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, JESUS
> 
> come say hello on tumblr [@miihashiis](http://miihashiis.tumblr.com/) ;>


End file.
